Where It All Began
by SilverOwlMalfoy
Summary: Percy takes an anxious Penelope to where they had their first dance. For the All Sorts of Love competition. Please R


_**A:N: This is for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's "All Sorts Of Love" competition. This is for the canon section and I chose Percy/Penelope. Please do enjoy :)**_

"Alright, close your eyes," he said and spun the blonde to face him. She giggled and put her hands over her eyes.

"C'mon, Percy! Just tell me!" He had brought her to the beach where they had met for the first time and all she knew was he made her dress up. He was also dressed nice, but he knew that no one compared to her. No one ever dressed up would compare to her happy thin figure in a fuchsia dress in the moonlight and her heels in her hand, throwing her head back in laughter every time he told her another bad joke.

"Never!" They both laughed and he stepped away from her. "Now keep your eyes shut or else," he smiled and she grinned as well.

"Or else what?" He took another step back.

"Or you'll never know," he said. She sighed and crossed her arms, remaining silent. He walked away from her and into the venue of the first dance he took her to was and took a deep breath. He knew it would be almost dark when they got there, so he had hung lanterns the day before. He flipped them on and the room was illumimated, memories flooding in. Their first dance, first kiss, first time holding hands, first walk on the beach. His stomach flipped and he swalled the lump in his throat, setting up the radio in the corner.

"Percy, hurry up! I'm getting cold!" He heard her yell from outside. He went back outside and smiled to see her in the same position as when he left.

"Alright, love. You have to answer a question first," he said taking her hands in his to warm her up.

"Is it a hard one? We've been out of school for a while." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"It will be easy for you."

"Alright. Well hurry up, ill die cold out here," he took a deep breath aand closed his eyes to remember how he had planned it al out in his head.

"There's a quote I'm going to say, I know you know it, and when you can tell me the author, i'll tell you why I brought you here." She nodded and a smile formed on her lips. "Love... is that condition, in which the happiness of another person, is essential to your own."

"Robert Heinlein," she spit out quickly as if it were instinct. It was the quote he wrote in her notebook when he borrowed it for notes in their sixth year at Hogwarts. "Percy, tell me. I'm all nervous now."

"Don't be nervous, Pen." He smiled into the words and took her hands, leading her towards the lantern-lit room. He pulled her inside and brought her to the middle of the dance floor. "Ready?" She nodded quickly.

"More than." He pulled her hands away from her eyes and and she looked around, inhaling deeply.

"It's-" she cut him off, nodding.

"Yea." She covered her mouth and put one hand on her chest. "Percy..." He put in the CD he made for her and turned the music on quietly.

"May I have this dance, Penelope?" He leaned over and offered her his hand, smiling up at her. She took his hand and he pulled her close to him, wrapping his other arm around her and swaying to the music. They danced for multiple songs, twirling and jumping and singing until the CD had repeated itself twice and they sat on a bench, laughing and sighing from happiness.

"I love you so much, Perc." He kissed her softly and stood to his feet.

"I love you too, Penelope. And I want you to know how much I really do." He knealed in front of her and took one of her hands in his, nervously swallowing another lump in his throat. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes. He pulled a little black box out if his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

"Percy.."

"These five years I've spent by your side have been the happiest five years of my life. I could never imagine spending my life with anybody besides you, and if I couldn't have you, I would rather have no one at all. If I had not met you the way I did, I know that I would have met you someway else because I know that we were truly made for each other. You are the most perfect woman on this planet and I am the most blessed man to call you mine. But Penny, I want to be more than your boyfriend, and I want you to be more than my girlfriend. Would you do me the honor, Penelope Jane Clearwater, of being my beloved wife?" When he finished his proposal, they both had tears in their eyes and Percy's hands were shaking. Their eyes met and she nodded quickly, unable to speak, crawling off the bench and into his arms on the floor. Tears fell from her cheeks onto his suit jacket and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much, Percy." She cried into his chest.

"I love you too, Penny."


End file.
